


The Red Suit of Sin

by MissMystica



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy Sweet, Lots of kissing, Lovers, Suit Kink, Vaginal Sex, by my standards at least...?, pssst he doesn't take it off, this is actually quite vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystica/pseuds/MissMystica
Summary: The Cardinal invites his lover to a ritual one night and has a jaw-dropping surprise for her.





	The Red Suit of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Who wouldn't love our beloved Cardinal in his red suit? ;)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> *I do not read a whole lot of fan fiction. Every similarity between my work and someone else's is completely unintentional.*

”You minx,” the Cardinal whispered.  
”Oh, me?” the woman beside him exclaimed shocked, ”you are the one who just basically fucked all those people in the audience.”  
”Do I sense jealousy in your voice, dear?” he asked with a devilish grin on his face.  
”Never.”  
She looked away from him and stubbornly stared at the bright city lights. The two were sitting in the backseat of a taxi that was driving dangerously fast down the highway. They had promised to pay the driver extra to take them home fast. She had just been teased by her lover for a few hours and she absolutely hated teasing. She loathed it. It was the worst.  
She had watched him perform on stage and that was enough to get her going. He had been fingering his mic stand, caressing the Ghouls, touching himself, speaking raunchy obscenities to the audience. Oh yes, he had also mimicked rough fucking on stage. Can't forget that, she thought and a wide smile spread across her lips. She wiped it off before Copia would notice.  
But she had seen all that before, many times. What truly had her drooling big time was his new outfit. A red suit that was just sinfully sexy on him. It was tight and it really showed every little curve of his body. 

He was still wearing it as they sat in the taxi quietly. The city lights were beautiful but he was even more so. She secretly tried to look at him without getting caught but she knew she was bound to fail.  
”Fuck, that's nice,” she whispered and bit her finger. ”That's a nice suit.”  
Copia laughed wholeheartedly at her sudden outburst but was soon silenced by her hands on his thighs and her sweet lips on his. The kiss itself wasn't sweet, it was more of a vicious reminder that he belonged to her and her alone. No one else could have him. Copia had no objections.

The kiss heated up quickly and the two were all over each other. They were losing their minds and they cursed and moaned in uncontrollable lust. In their world, there was no room for any disturbance. Even the driver's attempt at collecting his payment and getting rid of the couple was not noticed by them.  
They hadn't seen each other in a while. He had invited her to come and see the ritual that night and afterwards, before anyone could notice, they ran away together. They loved each other in secret, their relationship was never going to be approved by the Church because she wasn't part of it.  
When they had met a few years ago, she seriously thought he looked quite funny. At first, she hated his stupid and ridiculously old-fashioned sideburns but she had grown to love them dearly. She no longer thought they were stupid at all, in fact she often found herself fondling them idly. His cute little moustache tickled her skin softly whenever they kissed. It always made her shiver in the best way possible and he longed to feel that against him.  
”Sir?” the driver repeated dryly as he grew anxious.  
”Ah, shit- here,” Copia cursed awkwardly and took his wallet.  
He threw the first bill at hand to the driver and pulled his dazed lover out of the taxi. They could hear the driver gasping in his seat before he drove off, yelling his many thanks to his new favourite customers.  
”I thought he was angry at us,” Copia wondered.  
”You threw him a 500 bill!” she giggled, ”500, you dummy!”  
”I did?” he asked, half shocked and half amused, ”ah, no matter. Come here, topolina.”

They were a tangled up mess while they stood by the door. They kissed each other madly as he tried to grab the keys from her bag. When he finally managed to find them, he grabbed her into his arms without breaking the kiss and they crashed in through the front door. She powerfully kicked the door shut and the windows in the hall rattled. They giggled like teenagers in between kisses and their hands roamed around each other's bodies hungrily yet aimlessly. Every once in a while she stopped to finger and stroke the fabric of his suit.  
”Why haven't you showed this to me before?” she asked breathlessly.  
”It had to happen at a show. I wanted to drive you absolutely crazy before letting you have me.”  
”Damn you, Cardinal.”

She fell upon her knees in front of him and admired his body. The suit was gorgeous on him, it hugged his body so damn perfectly. She started to run her hands slowly and sensually up and down his legs, giving his thighs a firm squeeze. The woman on her knees began kissing the man's legs and waist over the fabric but he could still feel her warm breath on his skin. He felt hot and started to take off his jacket. Her eyes widened and she stood up on her knees.  
”No!” she exclaimed and put her hands on his to stop him, ”keep it on, please.”  
Copia could never deny anything to her, especially when she looked at him like that. Blushed and wide-eyed, begging and pleading. And why would he? He pet her hair gently and smiled softly.  
”Gloves too. I want them on.”  
”Of course, sweetheart.”  
Happy with his compliance, she let herself melt against him. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed her way down from his stomach to the zipper of his pants. Her small hands gently squeezed his delicious butt while she kissed his erection through the red fabric.  
Copia felt his knees weakening when his lover bit his cock ever so gently. He sighed as her hard teeth scraped on him and her hot breath seeped through his pants. He could feel himself swelling up.  
They locked eyes and she pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Copia reached down and finally freed his erection. She grabbed it and fondled it against her face, but didn't take him into her mouth. He was very glad she didn't, feeling her hot mouth on him would have absolutely butchered his self-control. He pulled down the zipper on her back and when she stood up, her dress dropped onto the floor. 

Copia carried the woman to the bedroom while they kissed. He threw her on their bed that was covered in black satin sheets. She surrendered to him and spread her legs hoping he would not tease her any more. He positioned himself between her legs and massaged his cock against her opening. They moaned in unison as he slipped the tip inside.  
They had been ready for each other for quite some time and he could slide himself fully into her warmth with ease. She couldn't keep her eyes open as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of finally being his again. Copia started thrusting in and out and she desperately tried to keep up. She ended up giving up and her small hands held his waist, weakly trying to push his hips even harder against hers. She whimpered in embarrassment and frustration but her hips simply wouldn't move.  
”Don't worry, bella... Just hold onto me and let me take care of you,” he said and leaned down to whisper in her ear, ”let me give you the fuck you need.”  
She could not listen to his filthy sweet words without exploding. Her legs wrapped around him and she clung to him and powerfully thrust her hips upwards. He didn't slow down until she fell on the bed limp and her trembling subsided. He loved seeing her like that, it made him feel powerful. It was as if her mind and body were switched off for the shortest while and he was the one responsible for such a miraculous happening. 

Her weak arms wrapped around him again soon and she took a firm grip of his red jacket. Copia picked up the pace now that she had recovered. Their sounds of love and lust filled the room. She forced her eyes open, wanting to see the pleasure on her lover's face. She blushed once she realized Copia was looking right into her eyes with utmost devotion. Everytime they made love, he loved to study her face. Every expression and every emotion he could see on her face guided him to give her just what she needed.  
”You're so beautiful,” he growled before kissing her deeply.  
Her hands settled on his cheeks as they kissed once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, tighter this time. The feeling of his thrusts and the smooth fabric creating friction on her delicate thighs set her body ablaze.  
”You're dripping wet,” he groaned, ”my pants are wet with your honey, sweetheart.”  
It was so wonderfully extraordinary how he managed to be so sweet yet so obscenely filthy at the same time. It was a delicious combination that could never fail.

She was rarely passive during their love-making but the immense weakening lust she felt made her body betray her that night. He fucked her so well that she had lost her ability to talk, move and even think straight in a matter of seconds. She gladly lied there and willingly took the pounding she had been craving for for hours.  
”Do you like hearing my cock fuck you?” he whispered in her ear and his deep voice made her body jolt. ”You're so sopping wet that I can feel your honey coating my balls, my love. Can you feel them slap against you as I fuck you, hmm?”

The two were perfectly in tune and they had lost track of the time. She no longer knew how many times she reached her peak that night. Their bodies ached but neither one of them wanted to stop. He pinned her arms against the bed and rammed into her hard and fast. He hit all the right spots inside her and she was reduced to a moaning and writhing mess.  
”It's a damn shame I've got so many responsibilities these days but you know what? Keeping this pussy well fucked is at the top of my list...”  
She cried out listening to his words and her pussy convulsed around him. Copia's moans got louder and she added fuel to the fire, grinding her hips against his, taking him in as deep as possible. They held hands as they came together, clinging to each other with all their might.

He lied on her chest and listened to her heartbeat while playing with her hair. She caressed his face and neck and the sensations made him jolt occasionally. She only smiled quietly, admiring the unusually serene man.  
The suit still looked exquisite on him and she touched it every once in a while. Everytime she did, Copia smiled. He was spent, but never too tired to say no if his lover asked for more. She felt blessed to have such an incredible man in her life. For an older man he truly had some stamina. She giggled briefly at her own thoughts but the sound of his voice made her snap out of it.  
”Can I take these off now, topolina?” he asked with a drowsy smile, ”I would like to feel your skin...”  
Hearing no objections from her, he took off the leather gloves and with a satisfied sigh he ran his hands all over her body. Her skin was so warm and smooth and it was still glowing like it always did when she was left satisfied. Their hands roamed around touching and petting each other. She couldn't help it but moan and a deep crimson blush spread on her cheeks.  
”I really like this suit on you,” she said in her defence when he raised his eyebrows suggestively, ”and I'd like to do something like this again sometime...”  
”Well, the front of my pants is probably ruined by now... I'm still wearing them...” he started lewdly and looked up at her, ”would the beautiful girl like to go for a ride?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ;D 
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
